Just The Way You Are
by CGlitterBaby
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been together for a year, and Magnus wants to tell Alec how much he loves him.  I'm really bad at summarys!


_*hey. This is a malec…no dur._

_I don't own Magnus and Alec, cassandra clare does._

_The song is Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars._

_This is my first so be nice and ENJOY* _

Magnus really wasn't the type for soppy romantics, but tonight he felt it was needed.

Getting up on the stage in his living room, he hushed the crowd, making sure he could be heard by _everyone_.

"Excuse me ladies, gents, downworlds and Shawdowhunters alike. I need to do something overly cheesey." He paused to let the crowd laugh.

"Tonight…tonight there is someone _very _important out in the crowd. For a year we have been together, and I think it's about time I remind him how much I love him" when Magnus finish speaking, snapping his fingers, the music started.

"**Oh his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without him trying**

he's so beautiful  
And I tell him every day"

Magnus looked out into the crowd to see if he could see the Shadowhunter with the messy black hair and striking blue eyes. It didn't take him long to see him lingering in the back out the crowd. Magnus smiled and stared right at him while singing.

**"Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment him,  
he won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think he don't see what I see**

But every time he asks me do I look okay  
I say"

Magnus winked at Alec and he started to make his way to the front of the crowd. Magnus had never felt more alive than right know, and he knew, just by the look on Alec' face, this night could only get better and better.

**"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are"**

It was true, when ever Alec went _anywhere _people had to stop and stare,not that Alec believed this at all, and tonight was no exception. Alec was grinning like a mad man, and boy did people stop to stare

'_keep on staring. He's mine. And he will be for as long as I live, I can assure you that!_ '

Magnus thought happily.

**"His nails, his nails  
I could kiss them all day if he'd let me  
His laugh, his laugh  
he hates but I think its so sexy**

he's so beautiful  
And I tell him every day"

Alec never really cared much about how he looked, but Magnus made sure that he would. Magnus remembered the time he begged Alec to let him paint his nail, Alec, of course had laughed at this, and enveloped Magnus it a passionate kiss, which lasted several wonderful minutes, leaving Magnus wanting more and more, but when Alec pulled away, Magnus couldn't help but laugh at his adorable boyfriend. Considering that he looked as if he'd just gotten out of bed.

"You're so beautiful Alec" he whispered. Alec blushed

"Not as beautiful as you" Alec whispered back

**"Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same**

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say"

Alec' eyes where shining, the smile on his face ever-lasting. Magnus felt another memory of this morning pop back into his head. When he had asked Alec if he looked good in what he was wearing.

"Magnus" Alec chuckled "Magnus, you look so much better than good." Alec got up and walked over to him.

"you look perfect the way you are, don't _ever_ change to suit other people, they can all go jump if they can't see you for you.

"**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are"**

And just like that morning, Magnus walked over the Alec at the front of the crowd and bent down to his level.

**"The way you are  
The way you are  
boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are"**

The crowd around them awed as Magnus whispered the last little words into the mic, staring right into Alec' beautiful baby-blues, into his soul.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

Magnus dropped the mic and pull Alec in for a kiss, which Alec jumped to take control of. Magnus was fine with that, he was happy right here, with his Shadowhunter in his arms, his heart beating fast, and accepted in both this world and his own. He had nothing to worry about with Alec by his side.


End file.
